


Baking

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen, I can't remember anymore, Other, or a prompt, so cheesy, was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt based: What would baking with Ravi be like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

The night was quiet, snow falling heavily from the sky, covering everything in a thick sheet of crystal white. It was almost completely pitch black, except for one house who’s lights refuse to be put out; lights spilling from the windows onto the fresh snow, breaking the curtain of black that settled over the other residents. If one were to look closely, you’d see a couple standing in the kitchen, occasionally throwing things at each other and laughing. 

You gasped, feeling the cool texture of cake batter splattering on the back of your shirt; turning your head slowly, you glared at Wonshik’s back, where he was “innocently” stirring the cake batter. Looking down at the buttercream you were making, you smirked and scooped some up, sneaking up behind him to wipe it under his nose and across his cheek.

Giggling, you tried to get away quickly but kept slipping on the split flour, eventually falling to the floor in a heap of giggles. Wonshik was hunched over, clutching his stomach as he laughed, sliding to the floor next to you. Seeing him laugh like that, made you bust out laughing as well, hands covering your face. Feeling Wonshik bump your hip, you peeked through your fingers and squealed when his face hovering closely; you squirmed, trying to get away again but Wonshik had a grip on your apron and he grinned wickedly at you. 

Shaking your head frantically, you tried shoving him away while giggling but he was quicker than you, hands already tickling your sides. Shrieking with laughter, you squirmed almost violently and yelled at him to stop in between your fits; Wonshik shook his head and chuckled, tickling you faster. Squealing and thrashing now, you felt your knee hit something and Wonshik let out a choked gasp, the tickling stopped and you felt him fall to your side. 

Looking over, you saw him curled in the fetal position with his hands covering his crotch and you gasped as well, hands covering your mouth and stared at him with wide eyes. Sitting up, you hovered over him a bit, worried now and having no idea on how to help him. Remembering a scene from a tv show, you hesitantly moved your hand to his ass and patted it gently, mumbling that you were sorry. 

Getting up, you went over the fridge and got out a water bottle, rushing back over to him and tried to roll him over. When he was on his back, you handed him the water bottle and he nodded in thanks. He chuckled a bit as he placed the bottle on his injured privates.

“Guess I deserved that one,” He teased, wincing a bit as he moved to sit up. You gave him a look before helping him, leaning him up against the cabinets. 

“No, you didn’t,” You sighed, taking a seat on the floor next to him. He groaned and leaned his head on top of yours.

“We still have so much baking to do,” He mumbled, turning slightly so that his nose was buried in your hair. You shrugged slightly, noticing that you still had frosting on your finger and held it up to Wonshik’s mouth, inviting him to lick it off. 

“We still have time; we can finish up whatever we have right now and then finish the rest in the morning before we have to leave for my parent’s,” You whispered, watching as he took your finger into his mouth and sucked gently, swiping his tongue around it to make sure he got all the frosting. Pulling your finger out of his mouth, you made a slight face and rubbed it on his apron, making him laugh.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” He grunted, trying to hoist himself up but kept slipping on the floor. You sighed and rolled your eyes playfully, getting up quickly to help him up. Letting him lean against the counter, you went to get him a chair from the dining room and had him sit the remainder of the baking time.


End file.
